I Just Want Him Not You
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Jaden surrendered to save his friends and Alexis misses him. She's confused and joined their enemies to get closer to Jaden. And Zane does a rescue mission, but he's to late and tells Alexis how he feels. Chazz has to make a choice. His self or love?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't got very far in Gx, so this is a season one story. I really don't think it will have much to do with Gx, other than characters and the often 'Duel Academy' talk. No card games, since I'm horrible at that type of things.**

**Fiancéeshipping (Jaden x Alexis)**

**Royalshipping (Zane x Alexis)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx**

**Chapter one**

* * *

><p><strong><em>{Main Episode 1}<em>**

Sighing, the girl looked at the sky like she had done may times before, thinking of the young Slifer that she was attracted to. The Obelisk girl sighed and closed her eyes, remembering what happened to him.

_**{Parallel Episode 1}**_

_The young Slifer was stuck. He sighed and looked at her._

'_Come on out Jaden Yuki! Surrender and we'll let your friends go free.' Sighing Jaden looked up._

'_Alexis.' He had said. 'I have to surrender. I'm sorry.' He stood and attempted to get to the surface. _

'_Jaden!'_

_**{Main Episode 1}**_

That wasn't all that happened. How they had got stuck under ground, she couldn't remember how, only that Jaden became her shield, not allowing her to get hurt and for about a hour, the voice had told them the same thing, then Jaden had climbed back to the surface, turning to her and smiling.

_**{Main Episode Continue 1}**_

She didn't know what happened to him, worried every second. She knew not to worry, but she was still worried. He never lost anything other than a couple duels. She wondered if it was the same this time. She hadn't seen the boy lay next to her and when he spoke, she jumped.

"Hey Alexis. What are you looking at? All I see are clouds." She looked to him and almost screamed a happy scream.

"Jaden!" She jumped up and gave him a hug. "You're ok!" Jaden looked at her and smiled.

"I guess." He said with a smile. He was glad to be back, even if it was just to see Alexis. He wasn't wearing the Slifer red uniform. He was wearing full black and she wondered how he could with it being summer and all. Jaden asked Alexis to get off and she sat next to him, smiling the whole time. Jaden wanted to tell her what was wrong, but he couldn't. As he sat up, a voice appeared.

"Time to go Jaden. We've got work to do." Alexis looked at the person who talked and then at Jaden, who had sighed.

"Bye Alexis. It was nice to see you again." Alexis stood, watching him leave, talking to the other guy.

_**{Parallel episode 1}**_

Jaden sighed as he looked over Duel Academy. It was still the day he had seen Alexis. It was later at night. You couldn't see him on top of the main building, unless you look very hard. Sighing, he turned to leave, but a voice appeared.

"Jaden?" He turned and looked over the building, seeing Alexis watching him. He turned again and went to jump off the building, landing on the steps of a helicopter. He looked at Alexis and sighed, walking in.

_**{Parallel episode continue 1}**_

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" A man had asked as Jaden sat. Jaden glared at him.

"Just a friend." He answered, closing his eyes. The man sighed, looking at him.

"Why did you even join us?" He asked Jaden.

"To protect what is dear to me." He muttered opening his eyes. He looked out the window, seeing the academy over the horizon. He sighed.

_**{Main episode 1}**_

Almost to tears, Alexis ran back to her dorm. All she had wanted was for him to stop being dumb and know she was always by his side, but he didn't understand that and when she had saw him, she wanted him to do something other than just talk, but he did nothing.

"What's wrong?" A voice called. Alexis stopped and looked around, seeing someone in a cape, standing in front of a tree.

"N-Nothing." She said, wiping her eyes. Why she told the stranger that, she didn't know. Alexis looked at the stranger.

"I can tell something's wrong. It's something I can do just by hearing your voice. Something about a boy right?" Alexis's eyes widened.

"It's none of your business." The stranger was now right in front of her and he placed his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes.

_**{Main episode continue}**_

Alexis was reliving the past month, most of the things were about Jaden or Zane. When it was over, Alexis was crying and on the ground. He was kneeling and then took his hand off.

"Hum. I know him. Jaden Yuki right?" Alexis looked at him. He looked back. "Let me give you a offer. You can join us and Jaden, or you can stay here and cry." He stood. The stranger held out his hand. Alexis went to take it, but a voice stopped her. She looked at who had said that, a group running toward her.

"Please don't do it!" Alexis pulled her hand down. The stranger glared at them.

"You came. Not alone I see." He said. The dark blue headed boy glared back and looked at Alexis.

"Get away from her!" He said. Alexis looked at both of them. She sighed and looked at the stranger and took his hand.

"Sorry Zane." She muttered.

_**{Parallel episode 1}**_

Sighing, Jaden laid on his bed. He was tired.

"Now come this way Alexis." A voice said and Jaden sat right back up.

"She's here, but why?" He said to his self as he watched her and a man past his room. She looked half happy and half depressed, like she had just done something she shouldn't have done. Jaden sighed and lay back down. This is not what he wanted to happen. He wanted her to stay at Duel Academy, not get into this organization. He hated being here, but to protect his friend and all he holds dear, he had to surrender and this was what he had to do. Surrendering involved joining with the enemy. He sighed and looked at the roof, closing his eyes.

_**{Main episode 1}**_

It had been easy to turn from good to dark and Alexis was done and ready to duel. She wasn't the same as she was before. She had fully transformed, unlike Jaden who hadn't changed at all, being he really didn't want to join. Alexis was alone now, the stranger had left a while ago. She was now looking for Jaden. She stopped when she saw him outside a door, looking around, then smiling at her.

"Hey Alexis." She walked over and just nodded and stood next to her. He was watching her.

"Nice to see you again Jaden." She looked at him. They looked at each other for a while, and then Alexis stopped. Jaden sighed.

"Well I'm about to sleep, just wanting to see you before going to bed. To make sure you were ok you know." He said as he opened the door, and then looked at Alexis. Then she was right in front of him and he then looked at her. He didn't know what she wanted, then figured out. "Alexis. Stop please. I'm not really in the mood." Alexis sighed and turned to leave. "Alexis I didn't mean to-" She was gone before he could finish.

_**{Main episode 1}**_

Rubbing her head, Alexis sighed. She had found her room. Since leaving Jaden, her good half had tried to take over. She wasn't going to let it take over. Alexis sighed and fell asleep, ready for the next day.

_**{Parallel episode 1} **_

Jaden woke up to the sound of an alarm. He didn't know what was happening, but he got up anyways.

"Don't move Jaden. I wouldn't want to use this. I might not really know how to use it, since we don't do violence other than dueling, but I will be happy to pull the trigger." A voice called. Looking over to the door, he saw a boy in a blue jacket.

"Chazz!" Jaden said, surprised. "What are you doing?" Chazz looked out the doorway. He was looking for someone. Someone appeared at the doorway. He looked at Jaden.

"I see you've found Jaden." He said, glaring at him. "We haven't found Alexis." He looked at Chazz. "Can I talk to Jaden?"

"Bastion." Chazz growled. "Fine. Ten minutes. No more, no less." Bastion nodded and entered. Chazz left, handing the gun in his hand to Bastion. "Protect yourself. We can't trust him anymore." Bastion nodded as Chazz closed the door, leaving the two alone.

_**{Main episode 1}**_

Sighing, Alexis stood, hearing the voices of people she knew. She closed her eyes. _So Zane came. He's smarter than I thought._ She was waiting and after ten minutes, her door opened and there stood Zane. He watched her.

**_{Parallel Episode 1}_**

"Why?" Bastion asked. "Why did you do it Jaden!" He asked. Jaden sighed.

"To protect you guys. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Bastion sighed also.

"We can protect ourselves." He said. "We don't really need you to do it." Bastion looked at Jaden. "Protect us that is. Now you brought Alexis into this." Jaden sighed.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want any of you guys to get into this, but it just happened." Jaden sighed. "I deserve to die don't I?" He said as he looked at the ground.

"Don't say that Jaden! We need you!" Jaden sighed.

"You need someone who you can't trust." He asked. Bastion sighed.

"You're listening to Chazz. That's not smart." Jaden looked at Bastion.

"If I had never lived, you guys wouldn't have gotten into this." Bastion laughed.

"Unlikely." Jaden sighed. "We would have met someone almost like you." Jaden sighed.

"What are you going to do to me then?" Bastion looked at Jaden.

"Bring you home so you can see everyone again." Jaden sighed.

"I got to pay for what I did." He said. Bastion sighed.

"I guess you do.

_**{Parallel episode 1}**_

Alexis looked at Zane.

"What do you want?" Zane looked at her as well.

"To bring you home and give Jaden what he deserves." Alexis glared at him.

"Why would you come for me?" She asked. Zane sighed.

"Because I…."

_**{}**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally somewhere to stop. Hope you liked. Sorry we have no card games. <strong>

**I was thinking of getting Chazz in later instead of where he came it. I was really going to have him be Bastion, but it ended up different. Like I said, I didn't finished Gx yet. Only at the episode were Kaibaman comes in. He's just like his maker. Just like. He even talks again. **

**I hated Chazz at first, but when he got into North Academy, I felt more respect for him now. He's pretty cool.**

**So I hope you enjoyed. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** two is here already. I wanted to write it. I'm having fun.**

**Main episodes focus on one or two characters. In the last chapter it was just Alexis, but this time, Main episode one is focused on Zane and two on Alexis.**

**Parallel episodes are stories with the other characters, like Jaden is one, Chazz is two, and my OCs are three.**

**Hope you are enjoying it. I'm using some things I had learned at school and thought it would be a cool difference. Cool right?**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh Gx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

**{Main episode one}{}**

"Love you Alexis." Zane said. "I truly do." Alexis's eyes widened. She was surprised. "If you don't want to come, don't come." Zane said. He turned to leave and Alexis ran over.

"Zane. Do you mean it?" He turned to her and nodded. She blushed and took his hand. "Then lets go." Zane nodded. When he turned around Alexis smirked.

**{Parallel episode 1}{}**

Jaden was pushed into the hallway, glaring at Bastion. Bastion wasn't being very easy. He sighed and let Bastion push him to the ground. Chazz looked at him.

"Bringing him with us right?" He asked. Bastion nodded.

"Yes. He shall answer for what he did." Zane and Alexis ran over.

"We need to go. Gather the troops Chazz and meet us at the boat." Chazz nodded, looked at Alexis, and then left. Jaden watched Alexis as Bastion made him stand. Bastion pushed him forward. Jaden sighed and walked. Alexis watched him.

**{Parallel episode 2}{}**

Chazz kept running, sighing. He was listening to Bastion for once. He didn't trust Jaden, or Alexis. Not anymore. He did love her before going to North Academy. He learned some things from North Academy, like how to read faces. Alexis was planning to betray Zane, Jaden was confused, and Zane was in love. Chazz kept running.

"Time to leave to go back to Duel Academy members!" Then he fell. He had run into a girl. She was on the ground. Her hair was brown and a bit messy, since she had a hood on a couple seconds ago. Chazz blushed as she looked at him with her ocean blue eyes and then she blushed and looked at the ground.

"Yachi. Come on! They're escaping!" A voice called and Yachi stood, about to run, but turned to Chazz and put her finger in front of her mouth, telling him to be quiet. Then she left. Chazz watched her, blushing. He stood and went to get the others.

**{Parallel Episode 3}{}**

Yachi sighed as she grabbed the boy's shirt. He looked at her and she sighed. A boy walked over to her, sighing.

"Boy. You can't escape." He said. Coming around the corner, another boy wearing black stopped about a foot away.

"Let him go." He growled. The two looked at him, not showing any surprise.

"What can you do boy?" He asked. Growling, the other boy glared at him.

"I'm Chazz Princeton! I can bet you any day." The girl dropped the boy and he ran out. She didn't say anything, but looked at Chazz. She was wondering what he would do. Chazz ran forward and then strikes, showing a hidden knife he had under his sleeve. He was surprised he wasn't hurt from carrying it the whole rescue mission. Swiping out, Chazz smirked. The knife didn't hit, the guy blocked it with a knife of his own. Pushing Chazz, he went to kill him, but the girl put her hand on the guy's shoulder. He glared at her. Then he grabbed Chazz's arm and pulled him away. Chazz glared at him. "Let me go! Bastion, Zane!"

**{Main episode one}{}**

"Did you hear something? Like maybe Chazz." Jaden muttered. Bastion ignored him. He had heard the screaming, but was ignoring it. Zane was happy now that he had Alexis back. Bastion sighed. He felt like he wanted to throw up. Sighing, he put Jaden in his own room and went to join the others. After counting, he noticed that Jaden had been right. Chazz was missing.

**{Parallel episode two}{}**

Chazz was sitting in a room, crossing his arms. How had he gotten kidnapped? Shouldn't he have been able to escape? He sighed again and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he took out his deck. He only had his deck to keep him company, and he hated the annoying duel spirits. He wanted company so bad; he would of dealt with Jaden.

'Hey boss! It's been a while!' Ojama Yellow's voice called. Chazz had to try his best not to yell at the spirit.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Nice to see you to for once." The duel spirit almost screamed at that. His master had never truly liked him. Now he was glad to see him.

'So what's up?'

"Came to save someone and got kidnapped. That all." Ojama's face dropped. Chazz sighed and lay down. He wanted sleep. If he was going to figure out a way to escape, he would have to get some sleep.

**{Parallel episode 1}{}**

Jaden sighed. He had been pounding the walls for about ten minutes. He hated the room. It felt to small. It could only hold a bed and a side table and had enough room for a couple pairs of clothes. He sat on the bed, rubbing his hands.

Even I'm worried Chazz. You better be ok.

**{Main episode one}{}**

Sighing, Zane overlooked the water. He felt like something was wrong, so he had went to visit Jaden, but he had heard a pounding noise and didn't want to get into whatever it was. He was glad his love was off his shoulders, but he knew something was wrong. He sighed and then turned, hearing the noise of Alexis's shoes.

"Hey Zane." She said, joining him. He just nodded and looked at her.

"Let me ask you something." He said. She smiled.

"Anything for you Zane!"

"What happened when you left? You're not the Alexis I loved. You have a feeling of evil on you." Alexis smirked.

"Didn't take you long to figure out I've changed." She said, still smirking. "And only one person can save my weak side, but he's kind of busy at the moment, being you have tied him up." Zane's eyes widened, knowing she was speaking of Jaden.

"Jaden?" He asked. Nodding, Alexis walked closer to him.

"You trust to easy. Don't you Zane?" Zane watched her as someone walked over.

"Alexis. You are evil." Smirking she kissed him and his eyes widened, Alexis breaking it and disappearing along with the man.

**{Parallel episode 1}{}**

Sighing, Jaden sat up. He couldn't get to sleep. He then gasped, seeing two people, Alexis and another guy.

"Hey Jaden." She said. "We're leaving." Jaden was shocked. He didn't want to back. He wanted to stay home.

"No! I won't go!" He said. The guy was right next to Jaden, looking at him straight in the eyes, Jaden's eyes changing. He sighed and smirked. "Ignore my weak side. We have a world to obtain and he would just get in my way. Have you taken care of Zane?" Alexis nodded.

"In a very special way, I have gotten him to join us." Jaden nodded, standing.

"Time to destroy Duel Academy."

**{Parallel episode 3}{}**

Bastion sighed. They had just arrived at Duel Academy. He might as well tell Zane. As he made his way to Zane's room, he looked into Jaden's cell, gasping as he saw it was empty.

**{Parallel episode 3}{}**

Yachi had fell asleep watching Chazz. She loved watching him. She thought he was cool. He woke up and saw her there, wondering why she was there. He had been a bit mad at her, but after seeing that there was something wrong with her, he really wanted to help. There was something wrong with her speech. Why wasn't she talking? Waiting up, she saw that Chazz was a wake and picked up a market and white bored, writing.

_'Nice to meet you. Sorry that I can't talk, but something happened. I'm Yachi. I'm sorry about Giant. He's my translator and protector. What's you're name?'_

"Chazz Princeton. Didn't I tell you before?" He yelled then regretted it right away. "I'm so sorry." He muttered. She looked at him and nodded, showing the board.

_'Sorry. It's my fault. Sorry Chazz.'_ Sighing, Chazz looked at her.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?"

{Parallel story 3}{}

Sighing, Giant walked around. He had been looking for Yachi for a full hour. He nodded at Jaden who nodded back as he pasted. Giant hadn't liked him at all, but he didn't like his dark side. He didn't like the girl as well. As he got to the dungeon, he heard a laugh and ran down, seeing Yachi on the floor in front of Chazz's prison cell, playing with cards. For once Chazz was smiling. Giant had to smile. This was the first time he had heard her laugh. He was glad she could at least do that.

**{}{}**

* * *

><p><strong>I feel sad for my Oc.<strong>

**To explain, **

**Chazz doesn't get enough credit and needed someone to replace Alexis.**

**So there came Yachi, a brown haired girl who was born without the ability to talk. It was because her parent's doctors thought something was wrong with her voice box and told them not to teach her to talk because it would hurt her. She had always wanted to talk, but never could so she ran away and met Giant, a boy who wasn't that Giant, but had grown to be that way and like a brother to Yachi.**

**So Giant thinks maybe Chazz can change things for her.**

**Maybe so. I liked both shipping, so it's Zane Vs. Jaden with Jaden's good side with the power to save Alexis.**

**Now about Zane, I don't really know what Alexis did at the second.**

**The enemies Jaden joined was an Oc group I haven't named yet.**

**So I hope you enjoyed. I like writing this.**


End file.
